


Hot Lips and ZPMs

by Tarlan



Series: Hold Your Breath [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wonders if Rodney ever stops to draw breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Lips and ZPMs

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100 prompt 059. Food.

Jack watched in morbid fascination as McKay shoveled the chicken sandwich into his mouth while describing the ZPM, wondering at the lung capacity of the man and whether he'd ever considered a career as a pearl diver. Certainly, the man could give a lecture on some doodad or theory without drawing a single breath, and he'd heard him berate some minor geek with a string of multi-syllable words without inhaling once mid-stream.

As he picked at his own chicken sandwich, he wondered what other talents McKay could put that wide and resourceful mouth to. His cock twitched in his pants as one possibility came to mind, and only years of appearing nonchalant in the face of wannabe gods and diplomats kept the erotic thoughts from showing on his face.

Or so he believed until an Antarctica standard issue boot struck his calf under the table. Hard.

Daniel’s blue eyes were wide and innocent, and totally unrepentant, but the smile playing about his lips proved it was no accident. Accidentally outing himself to Daniel while under the influence of alien substances on a mission some years back had certainly made life more... He frowned. More what? Interesting? Annoying?

McKay faltered, looking between Jack and Daniel in mild confusion before deciding that whatever it was, it was less important than the other part of his sandwich held limply in his hand. He waved both hand and sandwich precariously as he continued the explanation before taking another large bite, though Jack almost groaned when McKay licked some spilled mayo off his lips.

Instead, he covered up the hot thoughts with those of the frozen wastes of Antarctica above them.

Failing that, because he had to admit that Sheppard had a point and it was beautiful in its own frigid way, he resorted to visions of Teal'c in a skirt...kilt, whatever. He shuddered. Teal'c was a good looking man but...those legs did not look great in a skirt. He focused on the astrophysicist whose crush on Carter was grossly misplaced when Jack had a greater liking for broad-shouldered, loud mouthed scientists in glaring orange fleeces.

"So tell me... _again_... how this Z...Zed doodad works."

McKay heaved a sigh, eyes rolling in despair, and started with the explanation again, and Jack could not help focusing on that amazingly mobile mouth while McKay talked.

END


End file.
